Letters to a stranger
by Aitnemed
Summary: Poseidon and Percy INCEST. Poseidon begins sending his son letters and Percy writes back not knowing who he is talking to. What if they fall in love? Please read it the writing is better than the summary. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is a romance story between Poseidon and Percy. Yes, this IS incest so if you are disgusted by this please leave the page now as I have no wish to have my story or myself insulted by people who don't like this kind of thing. For those of you who like incest or think it is ok there will not be any lemons in the story. Sorry, I do romance and maybe a kiss or two but nothing more.

Prologue

The letters started coming back in November, around six months ago. Each day I would open my cabin door and there, on the doorstep would be a white envelope that looked perfectly normal. Except for the fact that there was no address written on it .I think someone delivered it personally so I didn't know whether to be worried or not. This stranger knew where I lived and he or she had managed to get past all the defences that could stop evil getting into camp. Wait a second. I was getting ahead of myself. How did I know this guy or girl was evil? Anyway back to the letter. If you turned it over you'd see a load of what seemed like jumbled up numbers. Now, I feel like a right idiot for not realising what the numbers meant sooner. The numbers were: 16, 15, 19, 5, 9, 4, 15, and 14. Unfortunately, nobody, not even Annabeth knew what they meant. As time past and I recieved more letters from this person I began to feel like I knew this person though I didn't think I had ever met him. I was wrong. I had met him, many times in fact. Letter after letter came and soon I was writing back, telling this stranger about me. I bet your wondering how I sent letters back but I'll tell you later. For now let's go back to back to when I got my first letter. ...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I realised in my most recent chapter that Percy's Language wasn't like a teenagers at all so I'm going to speak more formally now. Also I ended my last chapter with "For now let's go back to back to when I got my first letter. ..." Now I have decided to go through the whole day (before he got the letter and after). Also I'm going to do two chapters for each day otherwise my chapters get too long and they start to get boring. By the way who do you think Annabeth should be in love with?

Just as the sun was rising I began to wake. It's natural for a teenage boy to want to sleep until the afternoon but the Greek gods rise early. Yeah, that's so not fair right? 'Cause in a battle the gods would be up and about for many hours of the day which means it's hard for me to convince my Godly instincts I need a lay-in. After all I had stressed myself out really bad over nothing yesterday and I didn't get to sleep until late so I had the rights to remain in bed. Just yesterday I'd admitted to the whole camp I was gay. And that Annabeth and I hadn't really been dating. Everyone was shocked to say the least. It was so funny to see the look on their faces when I explained that Annabeth had been dating another boy but she didn't want anyone to know and plus she wanted to help me hide the fact I was gay because I was worried about what people would say. Immediately people began to shout but they didn't say the things I expected them to say. They said that they didn't care whether I was gay because I was still the same Percy I was yesterday. And the day before that, and the day before that, and- well you get the point. Anyway they were really happy that I decided I could trust them and all that. Annabeth shot me a smug smile from across the room where she was surrounded by girls who were asking who this mystery man was. I had felt foolish for making such a big deal about me being gay.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, interrupting my from my inner rerun of all the events that had happen the night previous. I was a little surprised because not many people knock on my door- they usually just barge straight in. 'So much for a lay in' I thought as I stretched and threw back my ocean blue covers. As I got out of bed I slid my feet into my ocean blue slippers and before I opened the door I put on my _ocean blue_ dressing gown because I was wearing nothing but my shorts. Also, if you didn't get it I am obsessed with ocean blue and I have been since I was a kid. I guess some things never change. I opened the door slowly and poked my head out, ready to duck in again at any moment. Yeah, I know it sounds stupid but the only time people have ever knocked on my door haven't been for good reasons. There was nobody there and as I glanced around I wondered who had knocked. Then I looked down. There, lying on my _ocean blue_ door mat was a letter. It was about average size and was white. There was absolutely nothing abnormal about it... but it didn't hurt to check. I watched it cautiously for about 10 minutes 'till my ADHD got the better of me and I picked it up slowly. I then ran back inside my cabin and closed the door. As I leant back against my door I glanced at my _ocean blue_ clock. It was 5:40 and breakfast was served at seven. I bit back a groan because I still had to wait one hour and twenty minutes until I could eat. What? I'm a teenage boy and therefore I need food no matter what the time was. Then I realised I was still holding the letter. 'Hmmm the letter or food...well...I suppose food will have to wait'. I looked closely at the letter looking for any sign of who could have sent it. The envelope was light so it was clear it didn't hold anything. Then I noticed something written in elegant sea green ink at the top left corner. Eight numbers. The numbers were: 16, 15, 19, 5, 9, 4, 15 and 14. I studied them for about half an hour before I finally admitted to myself that I wasn't getting anywhere. Then I carefully opened the envelope and pulled out what appeared to be a letter. It read in ancient Greek...

_Dear Percy,_

_I have been waiting a long time to tell you how I feel for you. At first when I discovered my feeling for you were more than just a crush, I was nervous. Nervous because I thought you were going out with Annabeth. Can you imagine the flicker of hope I felt when I realised you weren't together? The joy I felt? I have written you a poem. No, it's not as bad as one of Apollo's and I hope you will enjoy it. _

_I thought you were with her_

_Tears fell down my face_

_And my vision began to blur_

_Then I felt hope again_

_I could look at the ocean_

_Without feeling so much pain (being reminded of you)_

_I watched from above_

_As you fought against all odds _

_And I watched as you fought for all you love_

_I think it's true_

_What I'm trying to say_

_Is I'm in love with you _

_I know this sounds stupid_

_Because we've only met a few times_

_I guess im not Aphrodite, nor am I cupid_

_I know what made me love you_

_And try to make you happy_

_It's because you are pure and true_

_Yes, it's probably not the best poem you've ever read but what can I say? I tried. You have met me before Percy. In fact, you've met me more than several times so don't worry about me being a paedophilic stranger or an old man. I'm neither old nor young. To write back you must put your letter in the envelope I gave you and say the numbers on the letter. Your letter should disappear within seconds... No, I'm not a mortal as you can guess. I'm sorry but I won't write my name yet because I'm worried about what your reaction will be, both to this letter and to what my name is. Please write back soon and I'll tell you my name soon. _

_Love Always, Your secret Admirer (for now)._

_P.S. You can tell anyone about this letter, I don't mind but they won't be able to see the code so they can't send messages._

I stared down at the letter, reading it again and again and once again just to make sure I had read it correctly. A stranger...clearly a guy had written to me, telling me he loved me. Unbidden, a pair of sea green eyes identical to mine flashed into my mind. I shook my head. Poseidon is my father and it was wrong to feel such lust and something like love towards my own father...wasn't it? I'd heard that, in the past the demigods were allowed to have a relationship with their father, mother or one of the other gods but I wasn't sure whether it was still allowed. Anyway my dad had a wife and he was certainly NOT gay which was quite unlucky for me. So should I tell this person who had written to me that I was in love with my dad? Hmm I don't know...I think it's wrong to lead this unknown guy on saying that I want to meet him or whatever if I can never love him. Then again, I don't really have a chance with my dad anyway so I'd better find someone who wasn't married, had a son and was my dad. Damn this was gonna be harder than I thought... Aha I'd ask wise girl, she always knew what to do and even though I'd never admit it she had saved my butt a lot of times

"Annabeth, you're a life saver!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around her. It was just after breakfast which I enjoyed because loads of people joined me at my table where I usually ate alone. The campers were allowed a week off training for some odd reason. We were sitting on Annabeths bed, which wouldn't have been allowed had I actually been interested in girls... She just smiled knowingly. Then I realised what I was doing. I pulled back sharply. Yes, I was gay but that didn't mean I was going to start hugging people and talking in a really high voice. Annabeth had just given me some brilliant advice and reasons to support that advice. That's why I love her. Not, in that way but as a sister.

"To be honest seaweed brain, my advice is pretty simple and had you taken the time to think about the letter you would of realised it," Here she took a break and carried on in a more caring tone "Just tell the guy in your letter who you really like if you think that this guy isn't really your type. Perc, I had an idea that you had formed some kind of crush on your dad over the years...but to hear that you're in love with him! That's sort of bad and good if you get what I mean."

I shrugged "You can't help who you fall in love with Annabeth, you of all people should know about that". Annabeth blushed and repeated my earlier movement, shrugging. I got up from the bed, stretching as I did.

"Thank you, for the advise wise girl. I have to go, see you later". I turned to face the door just as it opened. There on the doorstep, in all her _wisdom_ stood...

Please review. If you can't guess who is at Annabeths door please leave this page and never look back. Do you think I should do the next chapter in Poseidons P.O.V? Also each of my chapters will be between 1600 and 2000 words long. I can't do more than that because I have a really busy schedule. By the way if you don't like the way this chapter was written please give me advice but don't nag. I have a very good excuse actually. I'm a girl and girls are amazing and far superior to boys obviously so writing from a boys point of view is like...degrading... I mean weird. Just joking! I don't care whether you are a boy, girl, man or a woman. I personally am something called a teenager. I can give you a brilliant description. Amazing, cute, smart, funny and...slightly rude and moody. I bet anyone who is a parent is thinking everything but the last two are wrong this girl is off her head. =)


End file.
